


Who's That Boy? It's Niall

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Girl (au), anyway, idk if anyone's ever written something like this before, it never says they're actually a thing, like it only mentions it, there's only slight ziam, they're all roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall moves from Ireland to LA and finds an add for an apartment on Craigslist. Three guys live there already, and he doesn't expect to fall in love with one of them, but when life gives you lemons... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Boy? It's Niall

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched the whole New Girl series and while I was watching the episode where Nick first kisses Jess, I kept thinking, "What if that were narry." So, naturally, I had to write this. Most things are based off of what happened on the show, but other things are original. You don't have to watch the show to read this.

“You can do this, Niall,” Zayn tells him through the phone. “They’ll love you, everyone loves you.”

“Thanks man. I hope so. I need this, y’know?” Niall says, taking a deep breath as he looks for apartment 4D. Spotting it, he says to Zayn, “Alright, I gotta go. I found the place, and I’m only,” he looks down at his watch and groans, “ten minutes late. I’ll call you to tell you how it goes, ok?”

“Yeah, sure. Now go.”

“Bye, Z,” he says and hangs up the phone, putting it in his pocket and knocking on the door.

-

Niall’s sitting in a chair in front of three boys he’s only just met twenty minutes ago telling his whole damn life story to them and why? Because he really needs this, he needs a place to stay and the add on Craigslist seemed nice and these boys haven’t thrown him out yet. He takes that as a good sign.

“Alright, alright,” the one with curly hair and green eyes says – _Harry_ , Niall remembers. They introduced themselves when they found him outside the door. He’d just lifted his hand up to knock when the door had flown open and three pairs of eyes stared right at him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “what was the question again?”

“Do you like football?” Harry asks in a bored voice.

“What? Oh, yeah of course I do.” Niall stumbles over his words a little, but that’s ok. He’s ok.

“Cool, alright. We’re gonna go talk about this a little. We’ll be back,” he says as he stands. “Louis, Liam, meeting in the bathroom please.”

They all get up and walk out of the room, Liam taking one glance back at Niall sitting there in the chair, but Harry and Louis staring straight ahead.

_It’s alright_ , Niall tells himself. He can do this. He can get them to like him. People like him, don’t they? He had a lot of friends back in Ireland. But this is L.A. and he doesn’t know what these people are like. Granted, Liam told him they were all from England originally, but still, they’ve lived here for God knows how long, they’ve definitely picked up these people’s habits.

“Alright,” Louis says as they all walk back in. “Here’s your key, man.”  
  
“Yes!” Niall says excitedly then clears his throat, playing it off. _Stay calm_. “I mean, um, thank you. You won’t regret this.”

“We better not,” Harry mumbles to himself, throwing a look at Liam.

“You’re room’s the first one on the right down that hallway. Harry’s right across from you if you need anything,” Liam says, ignoring Harry’s death stare and pointing in the direction of the rooms.

Okay, so Harry’s the one Niall’s going to have to work the hardest on. He’s got this.

“Thanks,” he says. “I’ll go look around then get my stuff.”

They nod and he walks off, pulling his phone out to call Zayn. He looks up after he’s dialled his number and nods to himself. The room is a decent size. There’s a queen size bed against the wall on the right and a desk already nestled in the corner of the room. The closet seems huge – larger than anything Niall will need – and there’s a window spanning two thirds of the far wall. He can work with this.

“Niall, how’d it go, bro?” Zayn says when he picks up.

“Really good, Z! I’m staying. They said yes, so I’m living with them now!”

“That’s great, Niall! I’m so happy for you, really,” he says with an excited whoop on the other line. “Do you need me to help you move in?"

“Yeah, that’d be great actually. I have to get my stuff from Josh’s, though. I didn’t want to be too hopeful and bring it with me.”

“Alright. Text me the address when you get back and I’ll come over to help you.”

“Cool, I’ll text you in about an hour.”

They say goodbye and Niall hangs up, walking out of his new room to go get his things.

“Where’re you off to?” Harry asks him, coming out of his room at the same time Niall steps out of his. He’s lost his shirt and he’s just in a pair of boxers now.

_So it’s that kind of house_ , Niall thinks to himself, looking Harry up and down. He gives him and look and Niall looks down at his hands.

“My friend’s. I’ve gotta get my stuff so I can properly move in. Also,” he adds, thinking it best if he tells the guys that Zayn’s coming over, “my friend Zayn is going to be coming over to help me. He’s a model. All my friends are models,” he adds awkwardly.

“Perfect!” Liam yells from where he’s sitting on the couch with Louis watching an episode of the bachelorette.

_So it’s_ that _kind of house, too_ , Niall thinks.

“Um, alright. I’ll be back.”

-

Niall walks in forty minutes later to find all three of the boys on the couch still. Apparently, there’s a marathon of the bachelorette on. Okay. He texts Zayn the address and then heads to his room to set down the boxes he’s carrying.

There’s a knock on the door and Niall comes out to see Louis and Liam standing in the doorway just staring at Zayn. Zayn sends Niall a look that so clearly reads _HELP!_

“Alright, guys, step away. Zayn’s here to help me move in.” Niall pulls Zayn by the sleeve through the two drooling boys. Yes, there’s actual drool. Niall wonders if he should just move out now.

“Do you want us to help you, too?” Liam says, still eyeing Zayn.

“No.”

He walks off with Zayn, leaving Louis and Liam to their weird staring. Harry’s still sitting on the couch, clearly pretending none of them are even there.

“So,” Zayn says when Niall’s shut the door, “they’re… weird.”

“Oh, God, I know. Zayn, do you think this is a good idea?”

“Of course it is. Don’t be stupid, Niall. Just because they stare at your best friend like a bunch of creeps doesn’t mean you shouldn’t live with them.”  
  
“You’re so wise, Zayn,” Niall says as he tosses him the other corner of his sheets. Getting the bed made is the first step to moving in.

“You’re so lame,” he shoots back, but he’s got a smile on his face.

An hour and a half later and Niall’s room looks perfect. He’s got his bed made, all his clothes in the closet, his posters up – it feels like home already and he couldn’t be happier.

He walks out with Zayn and says goodbye to him.

“Are you kidding me, guys?” he says when he turns around. The three of them are still on the couch. “How long is this marathon, seriously?”

“I don’t know,” Liam says, “but I could watch this all night.”

“Same,” Louis and Harry say at the same time.

Niall sits down next to Harry and he passes him to bowl of popcorn he’s holding. He smiles and takes a handful. This is going to be good. This is going to be just fine.

-

Niall’s been living with Liam, Louis, and Harry for two months now and he’s really hit it off with them. They stop inviting him to the parties they go to and just start assuming that he’s coming every time, which, hello, he definitely is. Zayn’s even good friends with them, too, which makes Niall so incredibly happy because these are his best friends.

Niall’s gotten a job at the marketing office where Louis works. They get lunch together every afternoon and he hasn’t gotten sick of him yet, so things are going pretty well. Liam works at a radio station, even has his own show: 2:00 am to 5:00 am (“Prime time for truckers,” he always says) and Harry works as a bartender at the bar down the street.

He comes home every afternoon to Harry watching TV with Liam sleeping beside him – he’s on a totally fucked up sleeping schedule because he’s got the worst hours for his show.

Louis follows Niall in one day and plops down on the couch next to Harry. “So, I was thinking,” he starts and everyone groans. Louis thinking is never a good thing. “Hey, you guys didn’t even get to hear what it was and you’re already complaining!”

“Yeah, that’s because your ideas suck,” Niall laughs.

“Don’t make us throw you out, Blondie,” Louis snarls, but it’s good-natured. Niall knows he’d never do that.

“What’s the idea, Louis?” Harry asks. He doesn’t seem interested at all.

“I was just gonna say guys’ night out. Not that big of a deal, really. But you all just _had_ to groan before you even knew.”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Harry says, sitting up. Louis has a smirk on his face the size of the moon and Niall rolls his eyes. “No, Niall, listen. I’ve had this idea for a long time. You know girls’ night, right?” Niall nods, not really sure why this pitch is directed at him. He’s always up for going out. “Well, I’ve been thinking we should start guys’ night at the bar. Guys drink for free!” Harry shouts.

“Sounds great, Harry,” Niall smiles. “I’m in.”

They get to the bar and they all sit down together. Harry’s not working tonight, but he goes up to make them drinks anyway.

“Hey, Niall, look at that girl over there,” Liam says, nudging him in the side. “She’s been staring at you since we got here.”

Niall looks over and, just like Liam said, the girl’s staring right at him. “She’s cute, I guess,” he says, giving her a once over. She’s got curly brown hair and soft green eyes. Niall stands up to go talk to her right as Harry’s coming back with drinks.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks.

Niall points at the girl – who’s still staring, mind you – and Harry nods, the smile slightly slipping from his face. Harry pretends he didn’t just do that by brightening the smile. Niall notices.  

“Alright, but you’ve gotta buy her a drink. Girls don’t drink for free tonight.”

“Got it,” he says as he walks up to her. She watches him approach the whole time and Niall’s a little nervous to be honest. “Hello there,” he says. _Wow, lame_.

“Hi,” she says in a smooth voice.

“I’m Niall.”

“Olivia,” she says.

Now it’s Niall who can’t stop staring. Curly brown hair. Green eyes. He gulps and pretends he doesn’t notice she’s basically Harry in a female body. _Weird_.

They talk for a while and he finds that she works at his office, though he’d never seen her there before because she works on the floor above him. They talk until Niall leads her over to the table where the guys are still sitting and quickly introduces them before saying they’re heading out.

“I see how it is, Blondie,” Louis says and winks at him. Liam catcalls and Harry looks away. He doesn’t say anything.

Niall takes Olivia back to their place and you can guess what happens that night.

- 

He’s sitting in his room playing his guitar a few days later when Harry walks in.

“Hey, Niall, I was wondering – wait,” he stops and stares at him, not saying what he came here to say.

Niall looks up. “What?”

“I didn’t know you played guitar.”

“Um, yeah, since I was eleven.”

Harry stares at him for a little while longer, still not speaking.

“So, what were you wondering?” Niall finally asks, getting uncomfortable with the silence.

“Oh,” Harry seems to snap out of whatever he was in and continues. “I was wondering if you were okay with us having a little party here tonight. Louis’s idea of course. You can bring someone, too,” he adds at the end, looking away.

“Okay, yeah, sure. I’ll just bring Zayn, I guess.”

Harry’s eyes get a little wider and he says, “He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Liam invited Zayn.”

“Like a date?” Niall asks, already pulling out his phone to call Zayn.

“Um, yeah,” Harry seems a little awkward now.

“Zayn!” Niall yells when he picks up the phone. Harry excuses himself quietly and Niall proceeds to ask Zayn why he didn’t tell him about Liam.

“Dude, it’s okay. It’s nothing serious. Liam just invited me to the party you guys are having tonight. It’s not a big deal,” Zayn says on the other line, trying to calm Niall down.

“No, it is a big deal,” he says with a sigh. “Liam’s had a crush on you since you walked through the door the day I moved in."

“What?” Zayn yells, surprised.

“Yeah, man. I didn’t want to tell you cause I thought I’d let him handle this himself, but there you go.”

Zayn doesn’t say anything.

“But you’ve got to pretend you don’t know, okay? I don’t want Liam finding out that I told you.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, sure.”

Niall pauses for a moment, kind of nervous to say what he’s thinking. “Do you, uh, do you like him, too?”

It takes Zayn a few minutes to answer, but Niall doesn’t push it. “Maybe,” he says finally. “I don’t know. I haven’t spent a lot of time with him, y’know?”

“Well, buddy, tonight’s your chance, I guess.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’ll see you tonight, okay?” Niall says. “It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, see you, Niall.”

Zayn hangs up and Niall decides to go find Harry. He’s sitting on his bed with the door open, so Niall walks in and sits down next to him. Harry’s really warmed up to him since Niall first moved in. In fact, Niall would go so far as to say he’s closest to Harry.

“So,” he says, “who are you bringing tonight?”

Harry looks at him. “Oh, um, I don’t know. Probably some girl from the bar.”

“Right.” Niall nods.

“You?”

“Olivia?” He meant to say it as a statement, but it comes out as a question instead. Harry quirks his head at him and he clears his throat. “Um, yeah, Olivia,” he says stronger this time, a smile making its way to his face. He’s been ditching Louis to have lunch with her lately.

“Right, right,” Harry says, standing up beside him. “I should probably go, too.”

They both walk out of the room together, Niall to his room and Harry out the door of the loft and to the bar.

Niall calls Olivia and she says yes. He texts her the address just in case she’s forgotten it and the time and then goes to the living room. He turns on the TV and, wow, the bachelorette. Does this TV get any other shows? God.

-

“Go! Go, go, go!” Louis yells. He’s standing on the couch, beer in one hand, a girl’s hand in the other. What was her name again? Melissa? Megan? “No! Maggie, over here!” That’s it. Maggie. Louis’s trying to hop to the stool to the left, but she’s trying to get to the table on the right.

Niall bursts out laughing. Olivia’s hand is sweaty in his but he doesn’t mind.

“Niall! Olivia! You guys have to get to the chair over there,” Liam yells from where he’s perched on a stool by the breakfast bar. Zayn’s right there next to him, clutching his arm so he doesn’t fall off.

Oh, yeah. The floor’s lava by the way. They’re in their twenties and they still play Don’t Touch the Lava. Granted, there is drinking involved, but.

Niall looks at Olivia and she nods. “We’ve got this.”

They move their right feet at the same time, stepping on the corner of the couch. They were standing on the coffee table, giggling the whole time because 1. they were totally drunk and 2. the table was glass and they were afraid they’d break it. They get to the stool safely and Niall kisses her, wet and sloppy, and she laughs that laugh that he absolutely adores.

“Alright, Harold! You’re turn,” he shouts. “To the beanbag chair!”

Harry’s standing on the corner of the couch furthest away from Niall and Olivia. He brought a girl named Abby tonight. He whispers something in her ear and her face goes scarlet. “Alright, Niall,” he says. “Come on, love.” They step onto the coffee table and hop over the carpet to land on the beanbag. “And they stick the landing!”

“Ten stars!” Niall and Louis yell together.

“Guys,” Zayn says seriously. “There’s no more beer left.”

Niall and Harry boo and Olivia steps down from the chair. “No! Babe!” Niall shouts. “You’re in the lava! No! No, I can’t lose you,” he says dramatically. “If you fall, I fall.” He hops down from the chair and lays on the ground. “Harry, you have to take care of the others. Please, do it for me.”

“Oh, shut up you idiot,” Harry says, laughing.

“You guys know what this means,” Louis pipes up. All heads turn to him. “Two people have to kiss.”

Niall stands up. “What? Since when has that been a rule?”

“Since right now,” Louis shoots back. “You know the rules for how we choose who. Pick a number, people!”

“Put a two up, alright,” Niall says to Olivia.

They all gather around the coffee table and get ready. Louis counts down. “Three.” Niall looks at Olivia. “Two.” He’s still staring, but she looks over at Abby. “One.” Everyone’s hands fly up to their foreheads and that’s when all hell breaks loose.

“Oh, my God,” Niall hears Zayn mumble. He looks over to see he’s got a three up. He turns his head and Olivia has a four.

“What? Babe, I said two,” he says to her as she lowers her hand.

“Oh, that’s what you were talking about!” she says. “Sorry.” She looks upset, but Niall’s not paying attention to her anymore.

“Wait, if you’ve got a four, then who’s got a two?” He looks over to see Harry staring at him with a two held up to his forehead. _You’ve got to be kidding me_.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” everyone starts cheering and Niall and Harry are being pushed behind the sliding door that blocks off the hallway to the bedrooms.

He falls into Harry’s side as the door closes, but he quickly pushes himself up. “Come on you guys! Let us out!” he cries.

“Yeah, we’re not doing this!” Harry yells.

They both stop and look at each other. And look at each other. And keep looking at each other until finally Harry whips around and bangs his fist against the door.

“Guys, no! Just open the door!” he yells and slides to the floor. Niall just stares at him. Harry glances back at him and then says, “Alright, we kissed. Now open the door.”

Niall scoffs and Louis yells, “Yeah right, you losers! Just do it. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Just a kiss between mates,” Liam adds. And then, “Ow!” Niall smiles because he knows Zayn hit him, knows Zayn’s on his side for this one.

He sighs and looks at Harry. “Let’s just do this.”

“What?” Harry squeaks. Yes, _squeaks_. “No!”

“Just kiss me and get it over with,” Niall groans. “Then they’ll open the door and we’ll pretend it never happened.”

Harry’s eyes fly around the hallway, no doubt looking for a way to escape. His eyes finally land on Niall and he sighs. “Fine.”

Niall goes to sit down next to him just as Harry goes to stand.

“What are you doing?” Harry hisses.

“I thought… never mind,” he says standing up to be at eye-level with him. “Let’s just do this.”

He moves closer to Harry and Harry tilts his head, moving closer to Niall as well.

“No,” Niall says as he moves his head back.

“What now?” Harry asks, throwing his hands up in the air.

The others are still out there chanting, the faint _kiss, kiss, kiss_ making the hair at the back of Niall’s neck stand on end.

“You can’t do that with your head.”

“What do you mean?” Harry says. “What do you want me to do with it?”

“Just keep it still,” he says simply. “Let’s try this again.”

They both lean in again, Harry’s eyes closing, and Niall moves back once again.

“Harry.”

“What? Niall, what?”

Niall just stares at him, bringing his hand up to rest against Harry’s cheek. He nods at him and Niall leans in again.

“KISS, KISS, KISS!” Louis screams.

Harry jerks away like he’s been electrocuted. “I can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Niall asks. “Just kiss me, goddammit.”

“No, not like this,” he says and then his eyes go wide.

“What do you mean ‘not like this?’” Niall asks.

Harry looks away. “I just…” he doesn’t finish and Niall just stares at him. “I don’t,” he starts, but Zayn opens the door just as Harry’s forming his next words.

“Sorry, guys. Really gotta use the bathroom,” he says. He looks at Niall and Niall breathes a sigh of relief.

_Thank you_ , he mouths and Zayn nods, walking away towards the bathroom. Niall knows he doesn’t really have to use it, but he thanks God Zayn finally decided to save him. He looks over to see Harry’s making his way to his room, closing the door just as Niall’s about to ask him what he’d meant again.

He sighs and looks at everyone still standing around. Louis smirks at him and Niall shakes his head, walking over to grab Olivia’s hand and lead her to his bedroom.

“Alright,” Liam says awkwardly, “Abby, I’ll show you out. I don’t think Harry’s up for anything tonight.” They walk out the door, Liam taking the elevator down with her to make sure she makes it to her car safely.

“Can I talk to you, Niall?” Louis asks.

“Sure, Lou. Go wait in my room, okay, Liv,” he says to Olivia, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then walking over to the kitchen where Louis’s waiting. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry about that,” he says and Niall gives him a confused look. “It must’ve been weird having people egging you on to kiss one of your best mates,” Louis clarifies.

“Oh” is all Niall says because _yeah_ it was weird. He didn’t want to talk about how weird it was. He just wanted to go to bed.

“Anyway,” Louis says, sensing Niall’s uneasiness, “goodnight, Blondie.”

“Night, Lou.” Niall gives him a quick hug – with Louis ruffling his hair – and then they head in the direction of their separate rooms.

Niall’s just about to the hallway when he sees Harry standing by his door.

“Hey, Niall, weird night, huh?” Harry says and _God_ he does not want to talk about this – especially not with _Harry_.

“Goodnight, Harry,” he says, not responding to his question.

He turns to go into his room when Harry grabs his arm and spins him back around to face him, his lips colliding with Niall’s. His eyes go wide for a split second before they’re falling shut as Harry’s arms wrap around his back and Niall’s hands make their way into Harry’s hair. They don’t stay there, however – hands are roaming all over the place, flying up and down, and Niall thinks he’s going to die because _holy shit he’s kissing Harry_. He feels as if his whole body is on fire and Harry’s lips are moving like Niall is his only source of oxygen.

Finally they break apart and Harry looks at him. Niall’s hands have come to rest around Harry’s neck and Harry’s hands are in Niall’s hair. They’re both breathing like they’ve just run a marathon, though all Niall wants to do is hold his breath until Harry kisses him like that again: like they’re the only people in this loft, this world, this universe, and they have all the time in the world to breathe – or not breathe; Niall doesn’t mind.

“I meant something like that,” Harry says, turning away from Niall and going into his room.

So that’s what he’d meant when he’d said _not like this_.

Niall’s mouth opens and closes as he stares at Harry’s closed door. He turns and walks into his own room, seeing Olivia sleeping on his bed.

_Shit_.

-

The next day Niall wakes up next to Olivia, her hand slung over his hip. He looks at her for a minute, smiling to himself, before he remembers what happened last night. Or, more importantly, what happened with _Harry_ last night. His eyes go wide and he jumps out of bed, waking Olivia up in the process.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, her voice a little rough from sleep.

Niall stares at her. He used to love her morning voice, but now it’s like fingers on a chalkboard to him. “Um,” he says, but doesn’t say anything else.

“Babe, you alright?”  
  
Niall cringes. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m good. I just need to get to work, so, uh…” He walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He doesn’t think he could handle a real kiss, not after his last kiss. He shakes his head. “You can show yourself out, right?”

“Oh.” Olivia gives him a sad look, but all she says is, “Okay, I’ll see you tonight?”

“Maybe,” Niall says, looking around the room in a panic. _Is it hot in here?_ He needs to get out. “I’ve got a lot of work I need to do today. I might not be done.” And with that he opens the door and runs to the kitchen, finding Harry sitting at the breakfast bar. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he whispers. He hears the front door open and close – Olivia leaving – and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Hey, Niall,” Harry says and Niall jumps. “You okay?”

He stares at him. Is he _serious_? “Am I alright?” Niall yells. “Am I alright? Are you joking?” Harry just stares at him. “No, Harry, I am not _alright_.”

“Listen, Niall,” Harry starts, but Niall doesn’t want to hear it.

“No, _you_ listen Harry. Why the hell did you do this? I’m with Olivia! In case you _forgot_! Though, I don’t know how you could’ve. She was here _last night_! In my bed! And you have the fucking _nerve_ to kiss me!” Niall’s not really that mad, but he hates what Harry’s doing to him: making his palms sweat and his cheeks heat up. The only thing running through his head is the thought of Harry kissing him. And how badly he wants him to do it again.

“This is weird,” Harry says.

Niall gapes at him. “Weird? _Weird_ _!_  Are you joking?”

Harry shakes his head.

“That’s all you have to say to me?”

Harry looks away. “I’m sorry I kissed you,” he says to the refrigerator, “but you kissed me back.”

“Oh, you’re unbelievable. Absolutely fucking unbelievable.” And with that Niall storms out of the kitchen and into his room.

-

Two hours later, after Niall’s sure Harry’s left for work, he comes out and makes his way to Zayn’s apartment. He gets there, knocks on the door, and too his surprise, it’s Liam that opens it.

“Liam?” Niall asks. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was, um, in the neighbourhood,” he mumbles.

“Don’t be stupid” is all Niall says as he brushes past him into the living room. “Is Zayn around?”

“Yeah, he’s in the bedroom.”

“Great. I’ve got to talk to him. Kind of important,” he says, making his way down the hallway. “Hope you don’t mind me stealing him for a while.”

“No, that’s fine,” Liam says with a smile. “Steal away. I was gonna head out soon anyway.”

“Thanks, Li.” Niall waves to him as he walks out the door, then steps into Zayn’s room. He’s sitting at his desk, hand moving furiously across the paper. “Hey, Z, can I talk to ya? Pretty important.”

Zayn’s hand doesn’t stop moving but he says, “Yeah, course, Niall.”

Niall sits down on the bed and takes a deep breath. _Here we go_. “Harry kissed me,” he blurts out.

Zayn’s hand stops moving now and he twirls around in his chair to look at Niall. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Well, yeah, I did, but _what_? What do you mean he kissed you? When? I thought I saved you before that had a chance to happen.”

“You did.” Zayn looks confused, so he explains, though he still doesn’t really want to talk about it. “He kissed me after everyone left. When I was about to go to bed. He wouldn’t kiss me before. Said, ‘not like this.’ I didn’t know what that meant until it happened.” Niall’s playing with the hem of his t-shirt, not really looking Zayn in the eyes.

“Did you kiss him back?” Zayn asks.

Niall stands up and looks at him. “Of course, you idiot. What kind of fucker doesn’t kiss _Harry_ back?”

“The kind that doesn’t _like_ Harry,” Zayn replies easily. “Do you like Harry, Niall?”

Niall stops playing with his shirt and stares at the wall. “I didn’t think I did.”  
  
“But?” Zayn prompts.

“But,” Niall says dramatically, “but now… Now I think I might. God, this fucking kiss! Why did Harry have to go and ruin everything? I was happy with Olivia. Oh, God, Olivia! What am I supposed to tell her?”

“The truth?”

“That one of my _guy_ roommates kissed me? I don’t think she’ll like that very much,” Niall says.

“Well, then don’t tell her?” Zayn says it more like a question than a statement.

“Should I break up with her?” Niall asks desperately.

“If you feel like you should,” Zayn says.

“This is not the time to be deep and contemplative, Zayn. This is serious.”

“What do you think you should do, Niall?”

“I don’t fucking know, Zayn! That’s why I’m asking _you_!” Niall sits back down and sighs. “I like Harry. I didn’t think that was gonna happen. But then again, I didn’t think he was gonna kiss me, either, and look how that turned out. I’m stuck.”

“Well, Harry at least feels something for you if he kissed you like that,” Zayn says.

“Yeah,” Niall sighs. “I think I’m gonna break up with Olivia.”

Zayn nods and moves to sit next to Niall on the bed. He drapes his arm around his shoulder. “It’s alright, mate.”

“Thanks, Z.”

-

Niall walks into the bar and looks around for Olivia. He’d texted her and asked if she’d meet him here. He wasn’t the kind of guy that could do these things over a simple and insensitive phone call or text. Niall sits down at a booth and waits for her to show up. He can see Harry’s working at the counter now and he swivels around in the booth so he doesn’t have to look at him. Olivia walks in through the door and Niall straightens up.

“Hey, babe,” she says when she reaches him. “What’d you want to talk to me about?” she asks as she gives him a kiss, sliding into the booth next to him.

Niall moves his head so her lips fall on his cheek. He sighs as he says, “Listen, Liv, I’m really sorry.”

The smile she’d had when she first walked over slides off her face. “Oh,” she says, “it’s one of _those_ talks.”

“Yeah,” Niall says sadly. “I’ve had a lot of fun with you, but it’s just not working out anymore.” He feels terrible and he knows she deserves to know about the kiss, but he just can’t bring himself to tell her.

“What happened?” she asks as she scoots a little further away from him.

Niall looks over to where Harry’s working and takes a sharp intake of breath when he sees he’s looking right at him. “I, um…”

Olivia follows his gaze. “I see,” she says.

“What?”

“Maybe I should rephrase my question,” she says, and now Niall thinks she’s mad. _Shit_. “What happened with _Harry_?”

“Nothing happened with Harry,” Niall sputters, but he feels like the booth just dropped out from under him.

Olivia just stares at him. Niall knows she knows he’s lying, and he’s about to tell her what happened, he really is, when something he never could’ve predicted happens.

Harry walks over and stands at the end of their table. Olivia turns to glare at him while Niall stares intently at the napkin holder sitting on the table. “Hi, Olivia.” She doesn’t respond, just burns a hole through his head. “Niall.” He doesn’t say anything, either, but he does look up to meet his eyes. He can’t tell what Harry’s feeling. “Alright, well, listen, Olivia. I’m really sorry, but, yeah, I kissed Niall. And I –”

“You kissed him?” Olivia yells. “Niall!”

Niall’s head whips around to look at her. “Are you joking?” He’s the one yelling now. “Weren’t you the one out there cheering me on to kiss him? Weren’t you the one that didn’t put up the number I told you to?”

“You’re seriously blaming me for this?” she yells back.

“Hey!” Harry shouts. “This is my fault!” They both turn to look at him.

“What?” Olivia asks. She still looks mad, but now she also looks confused.

“Yeah, my fault,” Harry repeats and Niall just stares at him. He takes a deep breath and goes on. “I kissed Niall. It didn’t happen during that stupid game. It happened after.” Olivia looks at Niall now, watching his face, but Niall’s trying not to show any emotions right now. “He was on his way back to his room when I just grabbed him and kissed him. I didn’t mean to do it. Well, I wanted to, but I don’t know why I did. I knew he was with you, Olivia, but I just needed to know what it would feel like. The chanting was getting to my head before and I couldn’t kiss him like that. I wanted it to be real, not just because of some game. I just –” Harry stops and looks straight at Niall. Niall holds his breath, waiting for what Harry’s about to say. “I fell in love with Niall the second he walked through the door.”

Olivia chokes on air and looks at Harry. She opens her mouth to say something, but Niall stops her.

“Um, alright I think we’re done here,” he says as he stands up and grabs Harry by the arm. “See you around, Olivia. Maybe. I don’t know actually.” He doesn’t wait to hear what she has to say, just drags Harry into the bathroom and locks the door. He pins him against the wall, holding his hands above his head so he can’t get away. “What the _fuck_ was that?” he yells.

“I was helping you!” Harry yells back.

“No, I mean what the fuck did you mean when you said you fell in love with me the second I walked through the door? Did you make that up?”

Niall doesn’t know why he’s so mad about this, doesn’t really know if the fire in his stomach is good or bad, but it’s burning him alive and he’s afraid Harry’s going to burn, too. They’re chest to chest and Niall realizes their breathing is in sync so he closes his eyes, tries to un-sync it. 

“Of course I didn’t make it up,” Harry says softly. “Is that what this is about? Do you think I was lying?”

Niall opens his eyes and stares right into Harry’s but doesn’t say anything.

“Niall,” he says and Niall wants to look away, but he can’t. “I meant it.”

Niall drops his hands and Harry brings his fingers up to stroke his cheek. Niall doesn’t even mind the way he shifts closer to Harry.

“I mean it,” Harry says. “I’m in love with you.”

And then Niall’s kissing him, letting their ragged breathing fall into sync again. His hands make their way under Harry’s shirt and rest on his stomach while Harry’s hands roam through his hair.

Niall pulls away because there’s something he has to say, something he realizes he’s been wanting to say since their first kiss.

“Harry,” he starts and Harry pulls away from where he was kissing Niall’s neck to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“When you first kissed me,” Niall takes a deep breath – just the thought of that kiss makes his head spin – “it really confused me, if I’m being honest.” Harry gives him an apologetic look and takes a small step back. “No,” Niall says as he reaches out to pull him back. “It was amazing. Absolutely fucking incredible.” He laughs a little then and Harry smiles. “But fuck, Harry, I needed it because if you hadn’t kissed me, I would’ve never realized that I was in love with you, too. I fell in love with you. Maybe not the second I saw you after I stepped through the door, but it was pretty damn close after that.”

Niall stops talking and looks at Harry.

“Well, I’m pretty glad I kissed you then,” Harry says and wraps his arms around his back. “And I’m going to keep kissing you until you tell me to stop.”

“I guess you’re never stopping,” Niall says and brings their lips together.

 


End file.
